


an itch

by neepynoodles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, I don't think this counts as a drabble but it's short compared to what I usually write, Immortality, Immortals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/neepynoodles
Summary: Ansem, an immortal librarian along with his husband Xigbar, is struck with a sense of unease that something is amiss in his library. The library is tethered to the two beings' very souls, and this unease is an itch that he must scratch.The cause of it turns out to be not quite what he expected.





	an itch

**Author's Note:**

> ansxig immortal librarians au grabbed me by the heart and yanked me out of my writer's block

The flames of the wall sconces flickered as Ansem strode between the bookshelves, his silver hair neatly pulled back in a high bun and his brow furrowed. There was something wrong, something ever so slightly off about his surroundings, something amiss about his treasured library. Still, despite the unease he felt, the corners of his lips twitched up in a gentle smile as his lovely books called out to him as he passed. He ran his gloved fingers over the shelves, the history of each and every book singing to him in a choir as old as time. 

The feeling lingered but it was still not enough to calm him. The faint magic that hummed beneath his skin threatened to jump out, to let him move through the shadows around his library until he found the source of his unease. But there were still lingering visitors, he could sense them through the walls and furniture of the library. They stood by the shelves of scientific journals and whispered to each other beneath the grand chandeliers.  _ Good taste in books, _ he acknowledged to himself before letting his mind move on. 

He climbed the spiral staircase two steps at a time until he was high enough to gaze out over the expanse of the ground floor. The customers were slowly filtering out and from his position he could see his husband, Xigbar, waving farewell to the students he tutored. The other immortal piled books up on the table before turning to smile up at Ansem. Xigbar tilted his head, an invitation, and Ansem hesitated before shaking his head in response. They had eternity, after all, and this unease would stay forever if he did not find its cause. 

So he turned and continued up the stairs, letting out a sigh as he continued to weave through the shelves, hoping against hope that he would be able to find the source. The minutes became hours with no success. His boots made little noise against the flooring as he stepped carefully, letting his instincts guide him through the blur of old wood reinforced with his soul and the mixture of old and new books along the shelves. He tidied as he went, muttering under his breath as he picked up books that had been left on the ground or on tables and searched for the correct shelves to return them to. 

The sky had darkened by the time he returned to the ground floor, the light of the moon shining through the window panes yet its glow did little to help him. He could hear music; violins, cellos, and pianos playing together in harmony, and he followed the sound until he came upon Xigbar yet again. 

His husband sat at their oldest grand piano, fingers gliding across the keys with ease, and Ansem found himself temporarily soothed by the beautiful music. Violins and cellos hovered in the air, playing by themselves in harmony with Xigbar, controlled by the magic of his soul. It was a sight that Ansem would never tire of seeing. 

“I see you’re burning the candle at both ends as well, my love.” He murmured as he approached, placing his hands gently upon Xigbar’s shoulders as he let his body sway to the music. 

“You hadn’t come to bed yet, so I thought I’d get some practice in.” Xigbar replied, and Ansem could hear the smile in his voice. “Is something bothering you?” 

“Like an itch that I cannot reach.” Ansem answered. Xigbar knew him so well. 

The other immortal nodded and took his hands from the keys. The piano continued to play as he stood to face Ansem, expression calm as he pulled his husband close to him and they began to sway together to the music. 

Ansem closed his eyes and let the sounds wash over him as he concentrated. Xigbar’s arms were wrapped around his waist, keeping him close and secure as they moved. With the music and the presence of his husband keeping him calm, he was able to focus his mind through the many floors of their library. Every bookcase, every single piece of furniture, and every ancient artifact that they had been gifted was an open book to him. He was naturally a calm and focused being, but this sense of  _ wrongness _ had gotten to him. It tapped away at his mind, like a ghost that disappeared whenever he began to search for it. 

From the corners of his laboratory in the basement to the highest floors of their little observatory, he left no yellowing page or meticulously cleaned metal tool unchecked. The scent of both old and new books as well as of his husband so close were some of his favourite things. He could feel the cold glass of every window as if it was beneath his hand. He could see in his mind with exact precision every inch of the countless relics that had been bestowed upon them, whether books or swords or maps or even the treasure chests they kept locked away safely. Nothing could be hidden from him. 

He stiffened suddenly and turned. Xigbar made a noise of protest until he realised Ansem was headed for one of their smaller bookcases, hands outstretched. Embarrassment burned through Ansem as his eyes scanned the lines of books there until he found the one he had sensed. He grabbed it and pulled it out. With a scowl he turned it back the right way up and placed it back in its spot on the shelf. Xigbar snickered behind his hand and Ansem turned his head to scowl at his husband. 

“I was wondering when you would notice, babe.” 

Ansem refused to respond. 

“Aw c’mon don’t be like that.”

“And  _ I _ was wondering why you were not feeling the same sense of unease.” Ansem continued to scowl as Xigbar strutted forward towards him. “I can’t believe you turned a book upside down on a shelf to mess with me.”

Xigbar burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach as he pulled his husband close to him again with his other arm. 

Ansem turned his head to smirk at his husband, “You know I’m going to get you back for this, yes?” 

Xigbar grinned, “Oh I’m counting on it.” 

“I’m still upset for now though.” 

“I keep things interesting around here, my delightful dahlia!” Xigbar pressed a soft kiss to Ansem’s cheek. “I didn’t think you’d stay up so late just to figure out what was wrong, I’m sorry.” 

“You most definitely are not sorry.” Ansem retorted even as he let himself melt into Xigbar’s embrace. “You are a menace.” 

“But I’m  _ your  _ menace.” 

Ansem couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yes, yes you are. And fortunately for you, I love you.” 

“I love you too, ma fraise.” 


End file.
